Theodore Tugboat (Crash Bandicoot) (Julian Bernardino's Style)
Julian14bernardino's upcoming Video Game Spoof of the "Crash Bandicoot" franchise. Cast *Crash Bandicoot - Theodore Tugboat *Tawna Bandicoot - Rebecca (Theodore Tugboat) *Aku Aku - Truro (Theodore Tugboat) *Papu Papu - Clayton (Theodore Tugboat) *Ripper Roo - Bedford (Theodore Tugboat) *Koala Kong - Canso Colossus (Theodore Tugboat) *Pinstripe Potoroo - Zorran (TUGS) *Doctor Nitrus Brio - Bobby (Theodore Tugboat) *Doctor Neo Cortex - Oliver (Theodore Tugboat) *Coco Bandicoot - Emily (Theodore Tugboat) *Komodo Moe and Joe - Zip and Zug (TUGS) *Tiny Tiger - Digby (Theodore Tugboat) *Doctor N.Gin - Izzy Gomez (TUGS) *Polar - Hank (Theodore Tugboat) *Pura - Baddeck (Theodore Tugboat) *Penta Penguin - Pingu (Pingu) *Dingodile - Foduck (Theodore Tugboat) *Doctor Nefarious Tropy - Bluenose (TUGS) *Uka Uka - Cabot (Theodore Tugboat) *Baby T - Grampus (TUGS) *Nitrous Oxide - Professor Dick Hardly (The Powerpuff Girls) *Megumi - Lilly (Theodore Tugboat) *Isabella - Pugwash (Theodore Tugboat) *Ami - Sigrid (Theodore Tugboat) *Liz - Sally Seaplane (TUGS) *Rilla Roo - Big Toot (Melody Time) *Bearminator - Big Mac (TUGS) *Crunch Bandicoot - George (Theodore Tugboat) *Rok-Ko - Zak (TUGS) *Wa-Wa - Zebedee (TUGS) *Py-Ro - Blair (TUGS) *Lo-Lo - Burke (TUGS) *Emperor Velo - Baron Greenback (Dangermouse) *Krunk - Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) *Nash - Cajun Fox (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Norm - Jasper and Horace (101 Dalmatians) *Geary - Eddy's Brother (Ed, Edd, and Eddy) *Fake Crash - Fake Theodore (Theodore Tugboat) (if Fake Theodore was a real character) *Zem and Zam - Dick Dastardly and Muttley (Wacky Races and Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines) *N Trance - Fundy (Theodore Tugboat) *Real Velo - Guysborough (Theodore Tugboat) *Nina Cortex - Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone) *Farmer Ernest - Northumberland Submarine (Theodore Tugboat) *Rusty Walrus - Gordon (Thomas and Friends) *Madame Amberly - Cruella DeVille (101 Dalmatians) *Skunk - Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Penguins - Rabbits (Wallace and Gromit) *Victor and Moritz - Banzai and Ed (The Lion King) *Nega Crash - Evil Theodore Tugboat (Theodore Tugboat) (if Evil Theodore was a real character) *Pasadena O'Possum - Kate (Ferry Boat Fred) *Ebenezer Von Clutch - Fred (Ferry Boat Fred) *Willie Wumpa Cheeks - Big Cargo Ship (Ferry Boat Fred) *Chick Gizzard Lips - Tweedle-dum (Alice in Wonderland) *Stew - Tweedle-dee (Alice in Wonderland) *and more Trains Used (Theodore Tugboat 1) Mr. Central Star No. 92214.jpg|Central Star No. 92214 Nos. 47357 and 80098.jpg|No. 47357 and No. 80098 Whitehead No. 1163.jpg|Whitehead No. 1163 (Theodore Tugboat 2: Oliver Strikes Back) GH Foxcote Manor leaving Glyndyfrdwy 11th Oct 2008 800P.jpg|Foxcote Manor No. 7822 No. 6430.jpg|No. 6430 wp7555be92_05_06.jpg|No. 5199 JR P6102137 Jesse 1300 ex Llan 100610 800P.jpg|Jessie S. Fox & Co. Ltd. No.20 600P.jpg|Jennifer f67702bae86463df47c766a624dc2d5d.jpg|No. 80072 (Theodore Tugboat 3: Warped) tvvs-thomas-station.jpg|Thomas Percy (Caledonian Railway).jpg|Percy Sir Handel (Brake Van Rides).jpg|Sir Handel Mr. Diesel (Caledonian Railway).jpg|Devious Diesel No 2879 W bagnall 0-6-0ST Caledonian Railway-L.jpg|Arthur The Carmyllie Pilot No. 46464.jpg|The Carmyllie Pilot No. 46464 (Theodore Team Racing) Thomas (Bure Valley Railway).png|Thomas PICT0557.JPG|Diesel the-burevalley0506-1.jpg|James Toby (Bure Valley).jpg|Toby PICT0538.JPG|Percy (Theodore Bash) mm_120-wimbledon.jpg|T9 No. 120 L7A0085-2copy.jpg|No. 31625 No9e977512291373e5246b348ba9a471a4--safety-valve-battle-of-britain.jpg|Sir Keith Park No. 34053 No_34072_Grosmont.jpg|257 Squadron No. 34072 No_80104_GC_Railway.jpg|No. 80104 (Theodore Tugboat 4: The Wrath of Oliver) foxfield,summer gala,2014-Whiston.jpg|Whinston No. 3694 (Theodore Nitro Kart) Roger_Sulleys_LNER_A4.JPG|Mallard No. 4468 Alan_Phillips_and_Class_2.JPG|No. 78004 Hardwick_Central.JPG|Hardwick Central Dave_Triggs_Duchess.JPG|City of London No. 6245 John_Brittons_Class_2T.JPG|No. 84008 John_Crawleys_LNER_B1.jpg|Mayflower No. 1306 John_Hancocks_GWR_HALL.JPG|Thirlestaine Hall No. 6965 Melvyn_Brights_Class_9F.JPG|Evening Star No. 92220 Phil Keatings LNER V2.jpg|The Snapper, The East Yorkshire Regiment, The Duke No. 60809 Roger_Caples_SR_Schools_Class.JPG|No. 30940 (Theodore Tugboat 5: Twinsanity) T9 No. 30120.jpg|No. 30120 No. 30587 and No. 4612.jpg|No. 30587 and No. 4612 No. 6435 Ajax and No. 4247.jpg|Ajax and 4247 Judy (Bodmin).jpg|Judy (Theodore Tugboat N. Sane Trilogy) (Theodore Tugboat 1) Mr. Central Star No. 92214.jpg|Central Star No. 92214 Nos. 47357 and 80098.jpg|No. 47357 and No. 80098 Whitehead No. 1163.jpg|Whitehead No. 1163 (Theodore Tugboat 2: Oliver Strikes Back) GH Foxcote Manor leaving Glyndyfrdwy 11th Oct 2008 800P.jpg|Foxcote Manor No. 7822 No. 6430.jpg|No. 6430 wp7555be92_05_06.jpg|No. 5199 JR P6102137 Jesse 1300 ex Llan 100610 800P.jpg|Jessie S. Fox & Co. Ltd. No.20 600P.jpg|Jennifer f67702bae86463df47c766a624dc2d5d.jpg|No. 80072 (Theodore Tugboat 3: Warped) tvvs-thomas-station.jpg|Thomas Percy (Caledonian Railway).jpg|Percy Sir Handel (Brake Van Rides).jpg|Sir Handel Mr. Diesel (Caledonian Railway).jpg|Devious Diesel No 2879 W bagnall 0-6-0ST Caledonian Railway-L.jpg|Arthur The Carmyllie Pilot No. 46464.jpg|The Carmyllie Pilot No. 46464 Movies Used *Crash Bandicoot 1 (1996) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back (1997) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped (1998) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Team Racing (1999) (PlayStation 1) (AkusaChan's Version) *Crash Bash (2000) (PlayStation 1) (AkusaChan's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 4: The Wrath of Cortex (2001) (PlayStation 2) (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Crash Nitro Kart (2003) (PlayStation 2) (ECDT1089's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 5: Twinsanity (2004) (PlayStation 2) (Childhood Reliever's Version) *Crash Tag Team Racing (2005) (PlayStation 2) (MrRobotsville's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 6: Clash of the Titans (PlayStation 2) (Superweapon667's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 7: Mind Over Mutant (PlayStation 2) (Superweapon667's Version) *Crash Nitro Kart 2 (IOS) (PeteThePlayer's Version) *Crash N Sane Trilogy (PlayStation 4) (GarlandTheGreat's Version) Footage Theodore Tugboat Footage *Theodore and the Oil Rig *Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat *The Dark and Scary Cove *Foduck the Vigilant *Different Strokes - Different Boats *Hank and the Mermaid *True Blue Friends *Bumper Buddie *Theodore and the Welcome *Theodore the Vegetable *The Day Ice Came to the Harbour *Theodore's Bad Dreams *Theodore's First Pull/Theodore Buttons On *Theodore and the Queen *Theodore and Bluenose *Is Anybody Listening? *George Buzzes the Dock *The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest *Best Friends *Theodore and the Big Harbour *Theodore's Whistle *George's Ghost *Theodore Changes Sides *Night Shift *Whale of a Tug *The Tugboat Pledge *Emergency *The Cold Snap *Hank and the Hug *Emily and the Rocket *Foduck Stays Home *Theodore the Tug in Charge *Theodore in the Middle *Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser *Snorri the Viking Ship *Tug of the Year *Theodore the Jokester *Emily the Vigorous *Theodore's Day Off *Foduck and the Rainbow *All Quiet in the Big Harbour *Theodore to the Rescue *A Joke Too Far *Theodore and the Ice Ship *Big Harbour Fools Day *Grumpy Garbage Barge/Theodore and the Grumpy Garbage Barge *Theodore Hugs the Coast *Hank's Hiccups *Hank's New Name *Theodore and the Northern Lights *Theodore's Backwards Day *Scally's Stuff *Theodore's Big Friend/Theodore and the Stubborn Ship *Theodore and the Missing Barge *Theodore and the Borrowed Bell *Emily's Close Call *Emily's New Hat *Emily and the Tug-Of-War *Theodore and the Lost Bell Buoy *Theodore and the Bully *George and the Underwater Mystery *R. Boat and the Queen *Hank and the Night Light *Theodore and the Pirate *Foduck's Hurt Feelings *Theodore's Tough Tugging *Theodore's Ocean Adventure *Theodore's New Job *Digby's Disaster *Dartmouth Says Goodbye *George's Funny Noise *Rebecca's Treasure *Guysborough's Garbage *Theodore's Visit to Ceilidh's Cove *George's Turn *Theodore Lands On Earth *Hank Makes a Friend *Foduck Blows His Stack *Sigrid and the Bumpers *Hank's Wheezy Whistle *Theodore and the Haunted Houseboat *Northumberland is Missing *Emily and the Splash *Theodore's Bright Idea *George and the Navy Ship *Theodore's Prize *Emily's Easy Job *Nautilus and the Sinking Ship *Owan On the Loose *Emily's Bruised Bumper *Theodore Shares his Story *Hank Hurts a Ship *Theodore and the Harbour Crane *Theodore On Time *George's Big Hurry *Theodore and the Buoy Boat *Theodore Gets Lost *Hank's Funny Feeling *Theodore and the Runaway Ferry *Theodore and the Scared Ship *Foduck in Reverse *Hank and the Sunken Ship *Theodore and the Bickering Barges *Theodore the All-Powerful *George and the Flags *Hank Stays Up Late *Theodore the Tattletug *Brunswick's Big Scare *Hank and the Silly Faces *Emily Finds a Friend *Hank's Cozy Cove *Theodore and the Hunt for Northumberland *Bedford's Big Move *Emily Drifts Off *Guysborough Makes a Friend *Theodore and the Missing Siren *Pugwash is Gone! *Theodore and the Unsafe Ship *Emily and the Sleep-Over *Foduck and the Shy Ship *Theodore Takes Charge *Theodore's Bright Night *George Waits His Turn *Hank Floats Forward *Theodore's Big Decision TUGS Footage *Sunshine (episode) *Pirate *Trapped *Jinxed *Quarantine *High Winds *Ghosts *Up River *Warrior (episode) *High Tide *Munitions *Regetta *Big Freeze Pingu Footage Season 1 *Hello Pingu *Pingu Delivers the Mail *Pingu Looks After the Egg *The New Arrival *Pingu Goes Fishing *Jealousy *Hide and Seek *Barrel of Fun *Pingu Plays Fish Tennis *Skiing *Sledging *Lost Baby *Ice Hockey *Pingu Runs Away *Building Igloos *Pingu and Pinga Stay Up *Music Lessons *Little Accidents *School Time *Pingu's Ice Cave *Pingu's Dream *Grandpa is Ill *Pingu and Pinga at Home *Noise *Pingu and the Barrel Organ *Pingu's Circus Season 2 *Pingu at the Doctor's *Pingu's Admirer *Pingu and the Seagull *Pingu Goes Ice Surfing *Pingu's First Kiss *Pingu's Curling Game *Pingu the Icicle Musician *Pingu the Chef *Pingu's Family Celebrate Christmas *Pingu Goes Away *Pingu the Photographer *Pingu's New Kite *Pingu and the Many Packages *Pingu the Conjurer's Apprentice *Pingu's Birthday *Pingu at the Funfair *Pingu the Babysitter *Pingu Cannot Lose *Pingu and the Game of Fish *Pingu Gets a Bicycle *Pingu's Visit to the Hospital *Pingu on the School Excursion *Pingu and Pinga at the Kindergarten *Pingu and the Strangers *Pingu Helps His Mother *Pingu Builds a Snowman Season 3 *Pingu Goes Cross Country Skiing *Pingu at the Museum *Pingu's Grandpa Comes to Stay *Pingu's Long Journey *Pingu Pretends to be Ill *Pingu the Painter *Pingu's Trick *Pingu and the Mother Bird *Pingu Quarrels With His Mother *Pingu and the Message in a Bottle *Pingu Has an Idea *Pingu Breaks a Vase *Pingu and the Paper Plane *Pingu Takes Revenge *Pingu Makes a Mistake *Pingu and the Toy *Pingu the Superhero *Pingu and the Fishing Competition *Pingu and the Letter *Pingu Feels Left Out *Pingu Wins First Prize *Pingu and the Ghost (August 8, 1996) *Pingu and the Postcard *Pingu's Discovery *Pingu Steals *Pingu and the Lost Ball Season 4 *Pingu's Disadvantage *Pingu Refuses To Help *Pingu the Mountaineer *Pingu and the Big Fish *Pingu Shows What He Can Do *Pingu Clears the Snow *Pingu Has a Day Off *Pingu the Archer *Pingu Gets a Warning *Pingu and the Magnet *Pingu Gets Help *Pingu in Paradise *Pingu's Dangerous Joke *Pingu the Pilot *Pingu Teases Pinga *Pingu's Wish *Pingu is Curious *Pingu Gets Organised *Pingu Builds a Tower *Pingu the King *Pingu the Baker *Pingu and the Doll *Pingu Helps Grandfather *Pingu Has a Bad Day *Pingu Loses the Bet *Pingu and His Cup Season 5 *Pingu's Bouncy Fun (August 1, 2003) *Pingu Finishes the Job *Pingu Digs a Hole *Pingi's Valentine Card *Pingu Wants to Fly *Pingu's Windy Day *Pinga's Lost Rabbit *Pingu's Moon Adventure *Pinga Sleepwalks *Pingu the Snowboarder *Pinga has Hiccups *Like Father Like Pingu *Pingu's Ice Sculpture *Pinga's Balloon *Pingu and the Knitting Machine *Pingu's Balancing Act *Pingu Gets Lost *Pingu and Pinga Go Camping *Stinky Pingu *Pingu and the Band *Pingu and the Snowball *Pingu Sticks Up *Pingu and the Doorbell *Pingu Plays Tag *Pingu's Pancakes *Pingu's Bedtime Shadows Season 6 *Pingu's Sledge Academy *Pingu and the Hose *Pottery Pingu *Pingu and the Litter *Mother's New Hat *Poor Pinga *Pinga in a Box *Pingu and the Present *Pingu and the Toyshop *Pingu and the Paper Mache *Sore Tummy Pingu *Pingu Gets Carried Away *Pingu and the School Pet *Pampering Pingu *Green Eyed Pingu *Pingu Wraps Up *Pingu and the Fish Flute *Pingu Boogaloo *Pingu and the Daily Igloo *Pingu and the Rubberband Plane *Pingu and the Braces *Pingu's Big Catch *Pingu and the New Scooter *Pingu and the Paint *Pingu Makes a Big Splash *Pingu and the Abominable Snowman Specials *Pingu at the Wedding Party *Pingu: A Very Special Wedding Disney Footage *Melody Time (1948) *Sing Me A Story With Belle (1995) *101 Dalmatians (1961) *101 Dalmatians (TV Series) (1997) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2002) *The Lion King (1994) *Timon and Pumbaa (TV Series) (1995) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 3: Hakuna Mutata (2004) *Alice in Wonderland (1951) Cartoon Network Footage *Powerpuff Girls (1998) *Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999) *Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy (1999) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2002) *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: Z.E.R.O. (2006) *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S (2008) Hanna Barbera Footage *Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines (1969) Bob the Builder Footage Season 1 *Scoop Saves The Day *Bob Saves The Porcupines *Pilchard In A Pickle *Muck Gets Stuck *Wendy's Busy Day *Bob's Bugle *Buffalo Bob *Travis Paints The Town *Travis And Scoop's Race Day *Bob's Birthday *Naughty Spud *Scary Spud *Bob's Barnraising Season 2 *Spud The Super-Wrench *Wallpaper Wendy *Runaway Roley *Bob's Big Surprise *Dizzy's Statues *Lofty to the Rescue *Wendy's Big Game *Tea Set Travis *Dizzy's Birdwatch *Clockwork Bob *Pilchard Goes Fishing *Wendy's Tennis Match *Bob's White Christmas Season 3 *Bob's Boots *Mucky Muck *Bob's Day Off *Magnetic Lofty *Roley's Tortoise *Special Delivery Spud *Pilchard's Breakfast *Scoop's In Charge *Scoop Has Some Fun *Dizzy's Crazy Paving *Spud And Squawk *Muck's Sleep-Over *Travis' Trailer Season 4 *Roley and the Rock Star *Scoop's Stegosaurus *Sneezing Scoop *Roley's Animal Rescue *Scarecrow Dizzy *Wendy Plays Golf *Spud Lends A Hand *Bob And The Bandstand *Farmer Pickles' Pigpen *Bob On The Run *Forget-Me-Knot Bob *Scruffty The Detective *Watercolor Wendy Season 5 *Scruffty's Big Dig *Inspector Spud *Cock-A-Doodle Spud *Wendy's Surprise Party *Skateboard Spud *Muck's Monster *Spud the Dragon *Pilchard Steals The Show *Bob's Hide *Bob's Auntie *Bob And The Big Freeze *Clumsy Roley *Bob of the North Season 6 *Bob's Pizza *Bob's Metal Detector *Mr. Beasley's DIY Diaster *Wendy's Moving Company *Lofty And The Rabbits *Lofty And The Giant Carrot *Bob's Egg And Spoon Race *Trix's Tiles *Mr. Sabatini's Smashing Day *Roley To The Rescue *Spud's Big Splash *Spud The Musketeer *Wendy's Magic Birthday Season 7 *Mr. Beasley's New Friends *Spud The Pilot *Trix And The Otters *Speedy Skip *Mr. Ellis' Art Exhibition *Bob And The Badgers *Bob And The Goalie *Dizzy Goes Camping *Pilchard's Pets *Snowman Scoop *Lofty's Long Load *Hasmish's New Home *Dizzy the Sheepdog Season 8 *Bob The Photographer *Mr. Bentley's Trains *Wendy's Big Night Out *Racing Muck *Mr. Beasley's Noisy Pipes *Lofty's Jungle Fun *Ballroom Bob *Molly's Fashion Show *Spud And The Doves *First Aid Molly *Mr. Bentley: Dog Sitter *Travis Gets Lucky *Scruffty On Guard *Discovery Season 9 *Bob the Farmer *Mr. Bentley's Winter Fair *Lofty the Artist *Spud and the Statue *Pilchard and the Field Mice *Trix's Pumpkin Pie *Where's Muck? *Travis' Busy Day *Skip's Idea *Roley's Important Job *Where's Muck? *Travis' Busy Day *Muck's Surprise *Skip's Big Idea *Roley's Important Job *Trix and the Bug *Scoop the Disco Digger Season 10 *Bob's Big Plan *Bob's Fresh Start *Lofty's Shelter *Dizzy and the Talkie Talkie *Scoop's Recruit *Where's Robert? *Wendy's Welcome *Roley's New Friend *Two Scoops *Benny's Back! *Spud's Straw Surprise *Off-Road Scrambler *Meet Marjorie *Muck's Mud Hut *Wendy's Party Plan Season 11 *Scrambler in the Doghouse *Benny's Important Job *Put It Together Spud *Roley's Round Up *Dizzy the Detective *Two-Jobs Travis *Scrambler and the Colorful Cave *Spud's Bumper Harvest *Muck's Convoy *While Bob's Away, Robert Will Play *Bob's Three Jobs *Scoop Knows It All Season 12 *Dizzy's Sleepover *Lofty the Star *Sumsy's Willow Tree *Slow Down Scrambler! *Travis and the Tropical Fruit *Scoop the Teacher *Sir Muck *Bashing Crashing Benny *Spud's Cork Tree *Bob's Top Team *Sumsy and the Beast *Listen with Scrambler *Roley's Bird's Eye View *Wendy's Houseboat *Mr. Bentley's Assistant *Roley's Moleys Season 13 *Spud Rushes It *Scrambler's Seaweed Delivery *Massive Muck *Roley's Apple Press *Travis's Giddy Day *Muck's Drying Tunnel *Benny's Jungle Trouble *Dizzy the Walking Bus *Packer's First Day *The Bob House Specials *A Christmas To Remember *The Knights of Can-A-Lot *Snowed Under: The Bobblesberg Winter Games *Bob the Builder: The Live Show Cosgrove Hall Footage *Danger Mouse (1981) Warner Bros Footage *Looney Tunes (1930) Thomas and Friends Footage *Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) *Edward Helps Out (Ringo Starr-US) *Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry to the Rescue! (Ringo Starr-US) *A Big Day for Thomas (George Carlin) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Saves the Day (Season 1) (George Carlin) *James in a Mess (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Goes Fishing (Ringo Starr-US) *A Cow on the Line (Ringo Starr-US) *Gordon and the Famous Visitor (George Carlin) *Come for the Ride (Song) *James Learns a Lesson (Ringo Starr-US) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr-US) *A Proud Day for James (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and the Conductor (Ringo Starr-US) *Terence the Tractor (George Carlin) *Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (George Carlin) *Thomas's Anthem (Song) *Tenders and Turntables (George Carlin) *Trouble in the Shed (Ringo Starr-US) *Percy Runs Away (George Carlin) *Thomas Comes to Breakfast (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr-US) *The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr-US) *Toby the Tram Engine (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Breaks the Rules (Ringo Starr-US) *Old Iron (Ringo Starr-US) *Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr-US) *Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Percy Proves a Point (George Carlin) *Better Late Than Never (Ringo Starr-US) *Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin) *Diesel's Devious Deed (George Carlin) *A Close Shave for Duck (Ringo Starr-US) *Gordon Takes a Dip (Ringo Starr-US) *Down the Mine (Ringo Starr-US) *The Runaway (George Carlin) *Trust Thomas (George Carlin) *Mavis (George Carlin) *Toby's Tightrope (George Carlin) *No Joke for James (George Carlin) *Percy's Promise (George Carlin) *Henry's Forest (George Carlin) *The Trouble with Mud (George Carlin) *Harold the Helicopter (Song) *Thomas Gets Bumped (George Carlin) *Edward, Trevor, and the Really Useful Party (George Carlin) *Diesel Does it Again (George Carlin) *Donald's Duck (George Carlin) *Percy and the Signal (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy, and the Mail Train (George Carlin) *Accidents will Happen (Song) *Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) *The Deputation (George Carlin) *Time for Trouble (George Carlin) *A Scarf for Percy (George Carlin) *The Diseasel (George Carlin) *Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) *Every Cloud has a Silver Lining (Song) *Daisy (George Carlin) *Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) *Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin) *Saved from Scrap (Ringo Starr-US) *A New Friend for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Tender Engines (George Carlin) *Percy Takes the Plunge (Ringo Starr-US) *Let's Have a Race (Song) *James Goes Buzz Buzz (George Carlin) *One Good Turn (George Carlin) *Bertie's Chase (George Carlin) *Heroes (George Carlin) *Bulgy (George Carlin) *Wrong Road (George Carlin) *Percy, James, and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin) *The Island Song (Song) *Percy's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr-US) *Woolly Bear (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure (George Carlin) *Escape! (George Carlin) *Oliver Owns Up (George Carlin) *All at Sea (George Carlin) *Thomas' Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *Grandpuff (George Carlin) *Sleeping Beauty (George Carlin) *A Bad Day for Sir Handel (George Carlin) *Rusty Helps Peter Sam (George Carlin) *Rusty to the Rescue (George Carlin) *Thomas and Stepney (George Carlin) *Gone Fishing (Song) *Thomas and the Special Letter (George Carlin) *Home at Last (George Carlin) *Rock 'n' Roll (George Carlin) *Steam Roller (George Carlin) *Toad Stands By (George Carlin) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) *Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover (Song) *Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) *You Can't Win (George Carlin) *Special Attraction (George Carlin) *Passengers and Polish (George Carlin) *Gallant Old Engine (George Carlin) *Fish (Season 4) (George Carlin) *Really Useful Engine (Song) *Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady (George Carlin) *Bulldog (George Carlin) *Toby (song) *It's Great To Be An Engine! (Song) *Mind that Bike (George Carlin) *Train Stops Play (George Carlin) *Thomas Meets the Queen (George Carlin) *Bulls Eyes (George Carlin) *Special Funnel (George Carlin) *Four Little Engines (George Carlin) *Little Engines (Song) *Sir Topham Hatt (Song) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Lady Hatt's Birthday Party (Alec Baldwin) *Double Teething Troubles (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach (Alec Baldwin) *Busy Going Backwards (Alec Baldwin) *A Better View for Gordon (Alec Baldwin) *Night Train (Song) *Toby's Discovery (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty and the Boulder (Alec Baldwin) *Duncan Gets Spooked (Alec Baldwin) *Stepney Gets Lost (Alec Baldwin) *Haunted Henry (Alec Baldwin) *Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday (Alec Baldwin) *Every Cloud has a Silver Lining (Song) *Make Someone Happy (Alec Baldwin) *A Big Surprise for Percy (Alec Baldwin) *Happy Ever After (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Rumors (Alec Baldwin) *James and the Trouble with Trees (Alec Baldwin) *Baa! (Alec Baldwin) *Snow (Alec Baldwin) *The Snow Song *Gordon and the Gremlin (Alec Baldwin) *Donald's Duck (Song) *Percy's Seaside Trip (Song) *Salty's Secret (Alec Baldwin) *Harvey to the Rescue (Alec Baldwin) *No Sleep for Cranky (Alec Baldwin) *The Fogman (Alec Baldwin) *A Bad Day for Harold (Alec Baldwin) *Elizabeth the Vintage Quarry Truck (Alec Baldwin) *James the Really Splendid Engine (Song) *Percy's Chocolate Crunch (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas, Percy and the Squeak (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon Takes a Tumble (Michael Brandon) *Buffer Bother (Alec Baldwin) *Middle Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Faulty Whistles (Alec Baldwin) *Little Engines (song) *James and the Red Balloon (Alec Baldwin) *Twin Trouble (Alec Baldwin) *Edward the Really Useful Engine (Alec Baldwin) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty Saves the Day (Alec Baldwin) *Dunkin Duncan (Alec Baldwin) *Down by the Docks (Song) *It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Jack Frost (Alec Baldwin) *Toby Had a Little Lamb (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon and Spencer (Michael Angelis-US) *Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US) *The Spotless Record (Michael Brandon) *Peace and Quiet (Michael Brandon) *Jack Jumps In (Alec Baldwin) *A Friend in Need (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Jet Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Percy and the Haunted Mine (Alec Baldwin) *Scaredy Engines (Alec Baldwin) *Harold and the Flying Horse (Michael Brandon) *Bulgy Rides Again (Michael Brandon) *Salty's Stormy Tale (Michael Brandon) *Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo (Song) *Hooray for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Edward's Brass Band (Michael Brandon) *The Refreshment Lady's Stand (Michael Brandon) *Rheneas and the Roller Coaster (Michael Brandon) *The Grand Opening (Michael Brandon) *Best Dressed Engine (Michael Brandon) *The Red Balloon (Song) *Percy Gets it Right (Michael Brandon) *Something Fishy (Michael Brandon) *What's the Matter with Henry? (Michael Brandon) *The Old Iron Bridge (Michael Brandon) *Trusty Rusty (Michael Brandon) *Bill, Ben and Fergus (Michael Brandon) *There Once was an Engine who Ran Away (Song) *Engine Rollcall (Song) *Thomas and the Search for Fergus (Michael Brandon) *Bad Day at Castle Loch (Michael Brandon) *Toby and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) *The Runaway Elephant (Michael Brandon) *James and the Queen of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Oliver the Snow Engine (Michael Brandon) *Troublesome Trucks (Song) *A Visit from Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Jack Owns Up (Michael Brandon) *On Site with Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Scary Tale (Michael Brandon) *Kelly's Windy Day (Michael Brandon) *A Happy Day for Percy (Michael Brandon) *The Work Song *Thomas' Trusty Friends (Michael Brandon) *Alfie Has Kittens (Michael Brandon) *A Tale for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Percy Helps Out (Michael Brandon) *The Tortoise and the Hare (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Moles (Michael Brandon) *One Friendly Family (Song) *Thomas to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Henry and the Wishing Tree (Michael Brandon) *Squeak, Rattle and Roll (Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Sounds (Song) *Too Hot for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Emily's Adventure (Michael Brandon) *You Can Do it, Toby! (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Takes Charge (Michael Brandon) *Edward the Great (Michael Brandon) *James Goes Too Far (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Magic Carpet (Michael Brandon) *A World Around You (Song) *Thomas Saves the Day (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) *Don't Tell Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Fish (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) *Halloween (Michael Brandon) *Spic and Span (Michael Brandon) *Chickens to School (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Surprises (Song) *Thomas and the Tuba (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Firework Display (Michael Brandon) *Emily (Song) *Determination (Song) *Patience is a Virtue (Song) *Ode to Gordon (Song) *Thomas Gets it Right (Michael Brandon) *Emily's New Route (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Big Mistake (Michael Brandon) *As Good as Gordon (Michael Brandon) *James Gets a New Coat (Michael Brandon) *Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough (Michael Brandon) *Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Birthday Picnic (Michael Brandon) *Flour Power (Michael Brandon) *The Magic Lamp (Michael Brandon) *Keeping up with James (Michael Brandon) *Tuneful Toots (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Tries His Best (Michael Brandon) *Every Day's a Special Day on Sodor (Song) *Molly's Special Special (Michael Brandon) *Respect for Gordon (Michael Brandon) *Emily Knows Best (Michael Brandon) *Saving Edward (Michael Brandon) *Rheneas and the Dinosaur (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Golden Eagle (Michael Brandon) *Buffer Up and Share (Song) *Thomas' New Trucks (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Old Mine (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Milkshake Muddle (Michael Brandon) *Mighty Mac (Michael Brandon) *Toby Feels Left Out (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the New Engine (Michael Brandon) *Pride (Song) *Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Birthday Mail (Michael Brandon) *A Smooth Ride (Michael Brandon) *The Green Controller (Michael Brandon) *Edward Strikes Out (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Frosty Friend (Michael Brandon) *There's Always Something New (Song) *Thomas and the Statue (Michael Brandon) *Henry and the Flagpole (Michael Brandon) *Bold and Brave (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Toy Shop (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Oil Painting (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Rainbow (Michael Brandon) *Be Brave (Song) *Thomas and the Treasure (Michael Brandon) *Duncan's Bluff (Michael Brandon) *Skarloey the Brave (Michael Brandon) *Big Strong Henry (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Day Off (Michael Brandon) *Seeing the Sights (Michael Brandon) *Strength (Song) *Winter Wonderland (Song) *Duncan Does it All (Michael Brandon) *Sir Handel in Charge (Michael Brandon) *Cool Truckings (Michael Brandon) *Ding-a-Ling (Michael Brandon) *Skarloey Storms Through (Michael Brandon) *Wash Behind Your Buffers (Michael Brandon) *The Narrow Gauge Engines (Song) *Mud, Glorious Mud (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Avalanche (Michael Brandon) *Missing Cars (Michael Brandon) *Day and Night (Song) *Togetherness (Song) *The Great Discovery (Pierce Brosnan-US) *Best Friends (Michael Brandon) *The Party Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Takes a Shortcut (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Puts the Brakes On (Michael Brandon) *Saved You! (Michael Brandon) *Excellent Emily (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Special Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Bandstand (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Lucky Day (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Frosty Friend (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Billboard (Michael Brandon) *Steady Eddie (Michael Brandon) *Rosie's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) *Mountain Marvel (Michael Brandon) *Henry Gets It Wrong (Michael Brandon) *Don't Go Back (Michael Brandon) *Heave Ho Thomas! (Michael Brandon) *James Works It Out (Michael Brandon) *Tram Trouble (Michael Brandon) *Push Me, Pull You (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Special Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Bandstand (Michael Brandon) *Hero of the Rails (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Runaway Kite (Michael Brandon) *The Biggest Present of All (Michael Brandon) *Toby's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Buzzy Bees (Michael Brandon) *Play Time (Michael Brandon) *Splish, Splash, Splosh! (Michael Brandon) *Slippy Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Snow Tracks (Michael Brandon) *Creaky Cranky (Michael Brandon) *Tickled Pink (Michael Brandon) *Steamy Sodor (Michael Brandon) *The Early Bird (Michael Brandon) *Misty Island Rescue (Michael Brandon) *The Lion of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Pigs (Michael Brandon) *Time For a Story (Michael Brandon) *Hiro Helps Out (Michael Brandon) *Jumping Jobi Wood! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and Scruff (Michael Brandon) *Victor Says Yes (Michael Brandon) *Toby and the Whistling Woods (Michael Brandon) *Pop Goes Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Jitters and Japes (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Crazy Day (Michael Brandon) *Pingy Pongy Pick Up (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Parcel (Michael Brandon) *Double Trouble (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *The Party Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Merry Winter Wish (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Snowman Party (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Magic Box (Michael Brandon) *Merry Misty Island (Michael Brandon) *Thomas in Charge (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Good Deeds (Michael Brandon) *O the Indignity (Michael Brandon) *A Blooming Mess (Michael Brandon) *Day of the Diesels (Michael Brandon) *Let it Snow (Michael Brandon) *Surprise, Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Percy the Snowman (Michael Brandon) *Tree Trouble (Michael Brandon) *Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) *James to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Edward the Hero (Michael Brandon) *Stop that Bus! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Tall Friend (Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Friends (Michael Brandon) *Toby and Bash (Michael Brandon) *Big Belle (Michael Brandon) *Up, Up and Away! (Michael Brandon) *Wonky Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Kevin the Steamie (Michael Brandon) *Emily and Dash (Michael Brandon) *Follow that Flour (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Afternoon Off (Michael Brandon) *Hide and Peep (Michael Brandon) *Emily and the Garbage (Michael Brandon) *Diesel's Special Delivery (Michael Brandon) *Being Percy (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Health and Safety (Michael Brandon) *Happy Hiro (Michael Brandon) *Blue Mountain Mystery (Michael Brandon) *Muddy Matters (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Garbage Train (Michael Brandon) *Don't Bother Victor! (Michael Brandon) *Whiff's Wish (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Toots the Crows (Michael Brandon) *Express Coming Through (Michael Brandon) *Race to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Flash Bang Wallop! (Michael Brandon) *Welcome Stafford (Michael Brandon) *Ol' Wheezy Wobbles (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Runs Dry (Mark Moraghan-US) *Kevin's Cranky Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Scruff's Makeover (Mark Moraghan-US) *Wayward Winston (Mark Moraghan-US) *Steamie Stafford (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy's New Friends (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Pigs (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Good Deeds (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Tall Friend (Michael Brandon) *Santa's Little Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *No Snow for Thomas (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Frozen Turntable (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Missing Christmas Decorations (Mark Moraghan-US) *Snow Tracks (Mark Moraghan-US) *Stuck on You (Michael Brandon) *Spencer the Grand (Michael Brandon) *Gordon and Ferdinand (Michael Brandon) *Charlie and Eddie (Michael Brandon) *The Thomas Way (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Switch (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy's Lucky Day (Mark Moraghan-US) *Calm Down Caitlin (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Lost Puff (Mark Moraghan-US) *Luke's New Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Hey, Hey Thomas! (Song) *Away From the Sea (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Smelly Kipper (Mark Moraghan-US) *No More Mr. Nice Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Gone Fishing (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas' Shortcut (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Afternoon Tea Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *King of the Railway (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas the Quarry Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Not So Slow Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Flatbeds of Fear (Mark Moraghan-US) *Disappearing Diesels (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toad's Adventure (Mark Moraghan-US) *Too Many Fire Engines (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Phantom Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *Bill or Ben? (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry's Hero (Mark Moraghan-US) *Not Now, Charlie! (Mark Moraghan-US) *Signals Crossed (Mark Moraghan-US) *Marion and the Pipe (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger (Mark Moraghan-US) *No Steam Without Coal (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas and the Emergency Cable (Mark Moraghan-US) *Marion and the Dinosaurs (Mark Moraghan-US) *Last Train for Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Long Lost Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duncan the Humbug (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duck in the Water (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Perfect Gift (Mark Moraghan-US) *Tale of The Brave (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toad and the Whale (Mark Moraghan-US) *Who's Geoffrey? (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Truth About Toby (Mark Moraghan-US) *Lost Property (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry Spots Trouble (Mark Moraghan-US) *Millie and the Volcano (Mark Moraghan-US) *Timothy and the Rainbow Car (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson at Your Service (Mark Moraghan-US) *Emily Saves the World (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson Sent for Scrap (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Adventure Begins (Mark Moraghan-US) *Wild Water Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy and the Calliope (Mark Moraghan-US) *Happy Birthday Sir! (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy and the Monster of Brendam (Mark Moraghan-US) *Bust My Buffers! (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (Mark Moraghan-US) *Diesel's Ghostly Christmas (Part 1 & Part 2 combined) (Mark Moraghan-US) *Snow Place Like Home (Mark Moraghan-US) *A Cranky Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Beast of Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Letters to Santa (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Railcar and the Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Love Me Tender (Mark Moraghan-US) *Very Important Sheep (Mark Moraghan-US) *Salty All At Sea (Mark Moraghan-US) *Den and Dart (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duck and the Slip Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Missing Gator (Mark Moraghan-US) *Two Wheels Good (Mark Moraghan-US) *Reds vs. Blues (Mark Moraghan-US) *Slow Stephen (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead (Mark Moraghan-US) *Best Engine Ever (Mark Moraghan-US) *Philip to the Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Letters to Santa (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Christmas Coffeepot (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Railcar and the Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Over the Hill (Mark Moraghan-US) *Love Me Tender (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Great Race (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sidney Sings (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toby's New Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry Gets the Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *Diesel and the Ducklings (Mark Moraghan-US) *Saving Time (Mark Moraghan-US) *No Help At All (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Other Side of the Mountain (Mark Moraghan-US) *Rocky Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Goodbye Sir Topham Hatt (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas the Babysitter (Mark Moraghan-US) *Engine of the Future (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry in the Dark (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Missing Breakdown Train (Mark Moraghan-US) *Hugo and the Airship (Mark Moraghan-US) *Three Steam Engines Gruff (Mark Moraghan-US) *Skiff and the Mermaid (Mark Moraghan-US) *Terence Breaks the Ice (Mark Moraghan-US) *Daisy's Perfect Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Confused Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Emily in the Middle (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Big Freeze (Mark Moraghan-US) *Cautious Connor (Mark Moraghan-US) *All in Vain (Mark Moraghan-US) *Tit for Tat (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sodor's Journey Beyond Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Big World! Big Adventures! (Mark Moraghan-US) Dreamworks Footage *Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit (2005) Ferry Boat Fred Footage *Fred Meets Pete *Fred's Birthday Party *Fred's Sister Kate *Fred Goes to the Doctor *The Ferry Race *Pete The Magician *Belinda's Blown Bulb *Kate's Lost Bell *Major Mitchell's Washing *Fred at the Fairground *Jean the Submarine *Pete's Nephew Percy *Fred's Bad Dream *Fred Joins a Band *Fred and the Seagulls *Fred the Floating Zoo *Kate the Painter *Kate's Fancy Dress Party *Fred's Fishing Trip *Night Time Noises *Pete the Water Skier *Kate at the Fairground *Fred and the Whales *Emily's Lost Shopping *Fred Says Goodbye Star Wars Footage *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Theodore Bandicoot laughs..png|Theodore Tugboat as Crash Bandicoot Rebecca Bandicoot..png|Rebecca as Tawna Bandicoot Truro as Aku Aku.png|Truro as Aku Aku Aku Bedford Aku..png|Bedford as Aku Aku Mr Clayton as Papu Papu.png|Clayton as Papu Papu Ripper R Boat Roo..png|R Boat as Ripper Roo Mr Canso Colossus as Koala Kong.png|Canso Colossus as Koala Kong Pinstripe Zorran Potoroo..png|Zorran as Pinstripe Potoroo Dr. Nitrus Bobby Brio.png|Bobby as Dr. Nitrus Brio Dr. Oliver Cortex..png|Oliver the Vast as Dr. Neo Cortex Emily Vigorous the Bandicoot Tugboat..png|Emily as Coco Bandicoot Zip and Zug as The Komodo Brothers.png|Zip and Zug as The Komodo Brothers Mr Digby as Tiny Tiger.png|Digby as Tiny Tiger Dr. Izzy Gomez N Gin..png|Izzy Gomez as Dr. N. Gin Hank as Polar.png|Hank as Polar Mr Baddeck as Pura.png|Baddeck as Pura Foduck Dingodile..png|Foduck as Dingodile Pingu as Penta Penguin.png|Pingu as Penta Penguin Uka Cabot Uka..png|Cabot as Uka Uka Dick_ha.jpg|Professor Dick Hardly as Dr. Nitrous Oxide The Four Female Tugboats..png|Pugwash, Sally Seaplane, Sigrid, and Lilly as Megumi, Isabella, Ami, and Liz Mr. Big Toot as Rilla Roo.png|Big Toot as Rilla Roo Mr. Big Mac as Bearminator.png|Big Mac as Bearminator George Bandicoot..png|George as Crunch Bandicoot The Four Z Stacks as The Elementals..png|The Four Z Stacks as The Four Elementals Baron Greenback.jpg|Greenback as Emperor Velo Mojo Jojo (TV Series).jpg|Mojo Jojo as Krunk Cajun Fox.jpg|Cajun Fox as Nash Jasper and Horace.gif|Jasper and Horace as Norm Eddy's Brother.jpg|Eddy's Brother as Geary Fake Theodore Tugboat as Fake Crash - Trash Bandicoot..png|Fake Theodore Tugboat as Fake Crash tumblr_inline_nsyaplkKPt1tw1wp2_400.gif|Dick Dastardly and Muttley as Zam and Zem Señor Vulturo.png|Senor Vulturo as N Trance Codename Kids Next Door Father.png|Father as Real Velo Madam Mim.jpg|Madam Mim as Nina Cortex Percy_Pickles.jpg|Farmer Pickles as Farner Ernest Gordon the Big Proud Engine..jpg|Gordon as Harvey Walrus Cruella De Vil in One Hundred and One Dalmatians.jpg|Cruella Deville as Madame Amberley Nuka by kaisertiger.png|Nuka as Skunk Rabbits.jpg|The Rabbits as The Penguins ShenBanEd.png|Banzai and Ed (with Shenzi) as Victor and Moritz Evil Theodore Tugboat..png|Evil Theodore as Nega Crash Bandicoot Theodore on N Sanity Island..png|Theodore Tugboat on N Sanity Island Theodore on The Jungle Rollers..png|Theodore Tugboat in Jungle Rollers Theodore at Rebecca's Bonus Round..png|Theodore Tugboat in Rebecca's Bonus Round Theodore in The Heavy Machinery..png|Theodore Tugboat in Heavy Machinery Theodore Tugboat in Snow Go..png|Theodore Tugboat in Snow Go Theodore Tugboat in Hang Eight..png|Theodore Tugboat in Hang Eight Theodore Tugboat in Bear It..png|Theodore Tugboat in Bear It Theodore Tugboat in Sewer or Later..png|Theodore Tugboat in Sewer or Later Theodore Tugboat in Toad Village..png|Theodore Tugboat in Toad Village Theodore Tugboat in Gee Wiz..png|Theodore Tugboat in Gee Wiz Theodore Tugboat in Under Pressure..png|Theodore Tugboat in Under Pressure Emily Vigorous in Midnight Run..png|Emily Vigorous in Midnight Run Theodore Tugboat in Double Header..png|Theodore Tugboat in Double Header Emily Vigorous in Tell No Tales..png|Emily Vigorous in Tell No Tales Theodore Tugboat in Tomb Wader..png|Theodore Tugboat in Tomb Wader Theodore Tugboat in Orange Asphalt.png|Theodore Tugboat in Orange Asphalt Theodore Tugboat in Future Frenzy..png|Theodore Tugboat in Future Frenzy Theodore Tugboat in Gone Tomorrow..png|Theodore Tugboat in Gone Tomorrow Theodore and Northumberland in Baddeck's Pyramid..png|Theodore and Northumberland in Baddeck's Pyramid Foduck in Dingo Canyon..png|Foduck in Dingo Canyon Little Toot in Blizzard Bluff..png|Little Toot in Blizzard Bluff Theodore Tugboat in The Warp Room..png|Theodore Tugboat in Warp Room Pogo Painter - Theodore Tugboat..png|Pogo Painter Polar Panic - Theodore Tugboat..png|Polar Panic Pogo A Gogo - Theodore Tugboat..png|Pogo A Gogo Theodore vs R Boat - Theodore Team Racing..png|Theodore vs R Boat Theodore vs Baddeck - Theodore Team Racing..png|Theodore vs Baddeck Theodore vs Zip - Theodore Team Racing..png|Theodore vs Zip Theodore vs Zorran - Theodore Team Racing..png|Theodore vs Zorran Theodore vs Canso - Theodore Team Racing..png|Theodore vs Canso Theodore vs Baddeck - Theodore Bash..png|Theodore vs Baddeck Emily Vigorous vs Big Mac - Theodore Bash..png|Emily vs Big Mac Foduck vs Zip and Zug..png|Foduck vs Zip and Zug Northumberland vs Canso - Theodore Bash..png|Northumberland vs Canso Gallery (The Main Heroes) Theodore Bandicoot laughs..png|Theodore Tugboat as Crash Bandicoot Gallery (The Main Females) Emily Vigorous the Bandicoot Tugboat..png|Emily Vigorous as Coco Bandicoot Gallery (The Main Villains) Dr. Neo Oliver Cortex.png|Oliver the Vast as Dr. Neo Cortex Posters Theodore Bandicoot 1..png|Theodore Tugboat 1 Theodore Bandicoot 2..png|Theodore Tugboat 2: Oliver Strikes Back Theodore Bandicoot 3..png|Theodore Tugboat 3: Warped Theodore Team Racing..png|Theodore Tugboat Team Racing Theodore Bash..png|Theodore Tugboat Bash Theodore Bandicoot 4..png|Theodore Tugboat 4: The Wrath of Oliver Theodore Nitro Kart..png|Theodore Tugboat Nitro Kart Theodore Bandicoot 5..png|Theodore Tugboat 5: Twinsanity Theodore Tag Team Racing..png|Theodore Tugboat Tag Team Racing Theodore of the Titans..png|Theodore Tugboat 6: Theodore Tugboat of the Titans Theodore Mind Over Mutant..png|Theodore Tugboat 7: Mind Over Mutant Theodore Nitro Kart 2..png|Theodore Tugboat Nitro Kart 2 Theodore Tugboat N. Sane Trilogy.png|Theodore Tugboat N-Sane Trilogy Poster Gallery For The First Main Games Theodore Bandicoot 1..png|Theodore Tugboat 1 Poster Gallery For The Second Main Games Theodore Bandicoot 2..png|Theodore Tugboat 2: Oliver Strikes Back Poster Gallery For The Third Main Games Theodore Bandicoot 3..png|Theodore Tugboat 3: Warped Poster Gallery For The Fourth Main Games Theodore Team Racing..png|Theodore Tugboat Team Racing Poster Gallery For The Fifth Main Games Theodore Bash..png|Theodore Tugboat Bash Poster Gallery For The Sixth Main Games Theodore Bandicoot 4..png|Theodore Tugboat 4: The Wrath of Oliver Poster Gallery For The Seventh Main Games Theodore Nitro Kart..png|Theodore Tugboat Nitro Kart Poster Gallery For The Eighth Main Games Theodore Bandicoot 5..png|Theodore Tugboat 5: Twinsanity Poster Gallery For The Ninth Main Games Theodore Tag Team Racing..png|Theodore Tugboat Tag Team Racing Poster Gallery For The Tenth Main Games Theodore of the Titans..png|Theodore Tugboat 6: Theodore Tugboat of the Titans Poster Gallery For The Eleventh Main Games Theodore Mind Over Mutant..png|Theodore Tugboat 7: Mind Over Mutant Poster Gallery For The Twelfth Main Games Theodore Nitro Kart 2..png|Theodore Tugboat Nitro Kart 2 Poster Gallery For The Thirteenth Main Games Theodore Tugboat N. Sane Trilogy.png|Theodore Tugboat N Sane Trilogy Parts (in Each Game): *Theodore Tugboat 1 (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) *Theodore Tugboat 2: Oliver Strikes Back (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) *Theodore Tugboat 3: Warped (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) *Theodore Team Racing (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) *Theodore Bash (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) *Theodore Tugboat 4: The Wrath of Oliver (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) *Theodore Nitro Kart (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) *Theodore Tugboat 5: Twinsanity (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) *Theodore Tag Team Racing (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) *Theodore Tugboat 6: Theodore of the Titans (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) *Theodore Tugboat 7: Mind Over Mutant (Nintendo Wii) (Julian Bernardino's Style) *Theodore Nitro Kart 2 (Apple IOS) (Julian Bernardino's Style) *Theodore Tugboat N. Sane Trilogy (PlayStation 4) (Julian Bernardino's Style) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Crash Bandicoot Spoofs Category:Crash Bandicoot Spoof Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Video Game Spoof Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Spoof Category:Upcoming